Unraveling A Dream
by Cataclysmic Eclipse
Summary: Sleep could not come to Kratos that night as the question he had been wanting to ask Anna for some time now was a constant to his mind. He had no idea that he would be asking her so soon. Kratos x Anna Insanely Fluffy


_A/N: I just wrote this to help cheer me up. I need a break from all that depressing stuff that my AU is leading me to write. I just really wanted to write some fluff, and this is the result. I hope it's okay._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia._

_Unraveling A Dream  
_

The fire within the mantle cast its illuminating light across the room, throwing dark shadows to the crevices and areas that could not be reached by its flickering light. Sleep could not come to Kratos that night and so he stood on the wooden floors of the inn gazing at the one that consumed his thoughts and the undeniable question that he longed to ask. The sleep that had alluded Kratos had found Anna easily enough after the long day of travel, she had rolled to her side and kicked off the blankets that covered her earlier in the night. Kratos smiled absently at the recent memory. She was always restless, even in her sleep. He wanted Anna to know what had been plaguing his mind for months on end but how was he to tell her? There was no telling how she would react to the knowledge.

"Why are you looking at me?" Anna's soft voice drew Kratos out of his thoughts. Although she spoke her eyes remained closed and her body lay on the bed among the starched white linen sheets that were tangled about her.

"I thought that you were asleep," Kratos said smiling at her still form. How very like Anna to speak to him now without even moving to acknowledge him.

"That's no excuse."

"Do I need an excuse to look at you?"

"You do when I'm asleep. You woke me up, you know," Anna's voice sharpened in irritation and her eyes squinted open, glimmering in the flickering light of the fire. She slowly rose so that she was sitting as she swung her legs across so that they dangled from the side of the bed. Her now open eyes came towards his, her features set in irritation and she brought a hand to rub her bleary eyes, "Thanks a lot, it's going to be so hard to get back to sleep now."

"I doubt that I am to blame, I was careful to remain silent so you didn't wake. You don't want to admit that you awoke on your own and instead blame me for something I didn't do."

"I am not. Why the hell would I blame you if you didn't wake me up? For your information, I could feel your eyes on me," Amusement rose in his being and Kratos fought the urge to further entice her anger. Anna truly was easily riled soon after she awoke, "Do you know how unsettling it is to wake up feeling like you're being watched?"

"No, but I know what it feels like to be watched when the one watching me assumes that I'm asleep."

"You knew," Anna's voice was laced in astonishment, "How many times did you realize it?"

"There was more then one?"

"Th--that's not what's important right now," she was flustered and attempting to collect herself, he could tell. Was it wrong to be amused at her discontent? "What's important is that you woke me up when you were watching me."

"I find it hard to believe that it was my gaze alone that woke you."

"But it did. You can give off a really intense stare sometimes with your scary eyes."

"I see," Kratos said as he chuckled, no longer able to hide the amusement that overwhelmed him, "So my 'scary eyes' are to blame. I'll keep that in mind in the future."

"The future? You're not planning on watching me while I'm asleep again, are you?"

"Naturally," Kratos matched her gaze with his bemused one as he lithely moved across the wooden floors of the inn room to sit beside her, "After all, I wouldn't have it so that you alone were able to watch me in my sleep. Can I not share in the fun?"

"You think watching me when I'm asleep is fun?"

"Why else would I partake in it? I assume that you feel the same way."

"I--well, I…" Anna trailed off, turning her eyes from his and despite the poor lighting Kratos could see the pink flush that rose to her face. He noticed that he alone had that power over her, especially as of late and he delighted in it.

"If you don't think it fun, then why is it that you've watched me in the past?" Kratos moved his hand so that it rested on her cheek. Her eyes widened as she moved to face him again. The pink flush that graced her face quickly changed to a red hue and he felt the warmth of her cheek rise against his hand.

"I--it's just that…well…I…I…" Anna paused and she stared wide-eyed into his eyes before continuing on, "Whenever I see you like that I can't help but remember when you never would've fallen asleep before I did…and I…I know that was 'cause you didn't trust me enough to. But now you do. And it's like…it's like you trust me enough to and it makes me think that whenever you say that you love me that…it's true. N--now I believe you when you say you love me but…it's like it shows me that you do."

"I had no idea that was the reason," Kratos' smile widened as he felt waves of joy flood his system at the remark, "I don't think I could love you if I didn't trust you. I'm glad you realize that I do."

"Me too. I trust you too, but you probably already know that," Anna said, returning the smile as she leaned into his hand that remained on her cheek, "Well why do you watch me when I'm asleep?"

"I've told you, I find it fun."

"That can't be the only reason."

"Perhaps," he said with a hint of smile in his voice although apprehension arose in his being. In the past few months he had successfully avoided telling Anna of his thoughts that were riddled around the answer to one undeniable question.

"Come on, Kratos. I answered your question it's only fair that you answered mine."

"I suppose you're right," As her eyes bore into his own he felt all of the apprehension and fears dissolve. Perhaps now was the time, "If you must know, I was simply thinking of you."

"Well what were you thinking of me about?" Anna's eyes took a teasing glint, "Oh I know, you were thinking about how wonderful I am."

"In a way," Kratos said with a smile, "I was thinking of how you've made my life enjoyable, so much more so then before I've met you. I know that I've made you as happy as you have with me. You know all that I am and continue to remain by my side when I fully expected you to leave. But I don't anymore, I know that you'll stay with me. Knowing that you care for me as much as I do for you has made me…happy."

"I make you happy, that's the first time you ever told me. And you know I don't want to leave you too, I'm glad. I want to stay with you forever," Kratos felt a shocked thrill course through his being at this confession and a joy unlike any other ran through him. Anna's eyes widened before she continued, "N--now when I said forever, I didn't mean--"

"Are you saying that you don't want to stay with me forever?"

"W--well I…no," She admitted softly as a pink flush again overtook the features of her face. Kratos smiled and he gently stroked her cheek, encouraging her to continue, "It's just that…it kind of slipped out, that's all. I didn't want you to know that's what I've been thinking."

"And why is that?"

"Forever just isn't a word that I can throw around and say to you. I don't want to scare you away."

"You couldn't 'scare me away', Anna. I feel the same way about you."

"B-but I always thought that if I told a man that then they'd be scared."

"I've told you before that I don't want you to leave, of how horrendous life without you was. The only thing that would frighten me now would be if you told me that you would leave."

"But I said forever…" Anna said softly, and Kratos knew that he was dissolving the doubt that had laid in her mind before, "That must sound so silly to you."

"It doesn't sound silly to me, quite the opposite. And believe me when I tell you that I want to stay with you as long as you do with me."

"I believe you," Anna's voice was laced with awe and joy, and her lips curved into a smile, "I always want to stay with you."

"Always? What of forever?"

"Now that I've said the word, I think that forever sounds too silly. I mean, it sounds like something someone from a really bad romance story would say. I think I prefer always. It sounds less silly."

"Forever doesn't sound silly, Anna, not to me. Perhaps it would sound silly to you, but to me it holds meaning and promise, something that the word always never could."

"You're reading way too much into this. Don't you think that if I say that 'I want to be with you forever', it sounds just the little bit stupid? But if I said that 'I always want to be with you', it sounds much more natural. Besides, it means the same thing."

"It doesn't retain the same meaning, Anna. Do you know how much I prefer hearing you say that you want to stay with me forever, and not always? You may think it silly, but I don't. When I heard you say forever I…it's as if you promised to stay with me for as long as I'm alive."

"Of course I'm going to, I didn't know that you needed a word to know that. If it makes you feel any better, I'll say it again. I want to stay with you forever, Kratos," Anna's voice was no longer laced in irritation and her features were etched in an emotion that Kratos had become accustomed to. A warm hand grasped his own that had before rested idly on the bed and he brought it into his own grasp.

"Would you be opposed if I called you my wife?" This undeniable question that had plagued his mind for months was now made known to her. Despite all of the knowledge of her adoration that was in his mind apprehension rose in his being and an uncertainty gripped him. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stared at him and she did not respond. Kratos tightened his hold on her hand and moved his other so that he gently caressed the warm skin of her cheek, "Please, Anna. I've been wanting to ask you this for some time now."

"Wife," she repeated softly with that same wide-eyed gaze, "You want me to be your wife. Then that means y--you'd be…my husband."

"That was my desire," Kratos said softly. Anna's eyes glimmered in the flickering light of the fire and a shining tear trickled down her cheek. Kratos felt panic rip through his being, "If it's not what you desire then I don't have to call you my wife. We can simply--"

"Why are you saying that?" Anna's voice was laced with such emotion that Kratos could not fathom her experiencing and another tear trickled down her cheek, "Of course I want to be your wife."

"Why are you crying?" Kratos asked softly, feeling the panic lessen with her words.

"I--I don't know but I feel so happy right now, happier then I've ever felt before. I think…I think I'm crying because I'm happy."

"I've heard of that before. But I never actually thought that it was possible--"

"But it is possible. Look at me now," Anna said as she smiled, her eyes shining in joy, the tears not aiding in the appearance of sorrow, but of one of happiness.

"I am," Kratos said as he leaned his head towards hers, feeling her warm breathe upon his face, "My wife…"

Her lips were soft and gentle as Kratos pressed his own against them. His senses that were normally attune to all of his surroundings were now completely overwhelmed by everything that was Anna. The hand that was within his own slunk unknowingly from his grasp as he felt warm arms gently wrap around his body. Those same arms tightened their hold about him and he felt her body lean into his chest. He brought his own arms to wrap around her and he held her against him with all of the strength he dared to use.

The taste of her lips upon his own, her familiar scent and her warmth that enveloped him flooded his senses so that no thoughts emerged through his clouded mind except that of her. His mind was fully aware of all the implications that these actions would hold and would lead to. His lips lingered on hers before he moved them across her heated skin, pressing them against her cheek, her jawbone until they reached her neck.

"That feels…so good," Anna murmured softly, her breathe gently glided through his hair and Kratos felt a warmth erupt inside of himself at her response. His lips caressed her neck as he pressed them against her soft skin again and again in slow, gentle movements. Her arms tightened their hold about him and a soft moan escaped her lips, enticing him to act further.

"I can't wait until our wedding night," her voice was low and laced in such emotion he had only imagined her to have. Kratos chuckled against the soft skin of her neck.

"What need do we have for a wedding?"

"Of course we're having a wedding," Anna said through laughter of her own, "How else are we going to get married?"

"We have no need for a ceremony," Kratos said, brushing his lips against her neck as he spoke, "Why would we when I'm able to call you my wife now?"

"And just what do you mean by that? You mean you don't want to have a wedding," Anna's voice hardened and he felt her stiffen in his arms. Her arms loosened and fell from their tight hold around him and she pushed against his arms to escape his embrace. He loosened his grasp and Anna took advantage of this and moved out of his arms.

"Why are you acting like this?" Astonishment flooded his system at her strange behaviour, "Are you not happy that I wish to call you my wife?"

"Of course I am. But you just said that we weren't going to have a wedding."

"You want to have a wedding?" Kratos' voice was laced in bewilderment and he felt that same bewilderment flood through him. The thought of this never crossed his mind.

"Yes, I want to have a wedding. Why do you look so surprised? You just asked me to marry you, a wedding is kind of necessary to get married."

"I asked you if I could call you my wife, not if I could marry you."

"What?" Anna's voice was laced in unguarded anger, "Aren't they the same thing? How can you call me your wife if we don't get married?"

"I want you to be my wife and you want to be called my wife, you even said that you would call me your husband. Isn't that enough?"

"No it's not enough. So basically you want to have the same titles as people that are married but you don't want to have a wedding and actually get married. That doesn't make any sense!"

"I will _not_ marry the woman I love in a Church of Martel," Kratos said, his voice laced with subtle anger, "The church makes a mockery of religion as I once knew it. The ceremonies and rituals that it holds are meaningless, answering to some goddess that doesn't even exist. Martel did exist once not as a goddess but as a half-elf and my friend. This church twists her memory, I will not marry you in a ceremony that it has created."

"So that's what this is about," Anna said, the anger dying from her eyes, "And here I thought you didn't really want to marry me."

"Believe me when I tell you that I do want to marry you and we can be married, in a way," Kratos said, his own anger fading from his being. He had no idea that Anna had not made the connection of the Church of Martel and he wanted nothing more then to comfort her, "You want to be my wife and I want to be your husband. That's enough for me."

"But it's not enough for me. Don't you get it? A marriage is very important. I bet people married before the Church of Martel was created."

"They did, Anna, but this is not four thousand years ago. The only way we could have a wedding would be through the Church of Martel."

"This is more about Martel then anything, isn't it?" Her eyes bore concern and he felt her warm hand again grasp his own, "You don't want to hear the Goddess Martel mentioned during the ceremony."

"She was not a goddess, I despise hearing her spoken of as one. She was a kind woman, a good friend but not a goddess. She…would be appalled at what her memory has turned into."

"I'm sure she would, but that's no reason not to have a wedding. You knew her, don't you think that she'd be happy that you found someone that you want to marry?"

"She would," Kratos said with a smile as he imagined how Martel would have reacted to that knowledge, "Knowing her, she would be ecstatic."

"Then wouldn't she want you to marry that person, even if it was in the Church of Martel?"

"I…suppose you're right. But that doesn't change the fact that the Church of Martel has made a mockery of religion. I don't want to marry you in one of it's ceremonies."

"But…but I do. I don't care if the church isn't real. I want to get married to you and not just call you my husband but have you actually be my husband. That type of bond…I think that it's a special bond. It's sacred… And I want to have a wedding. Ever since I was little I always dreamed about my wedding, I didn't think it would be lavish or big, but I always wanted a small wedding. I always thought that I'd get to have white flowers decorate the church and I'd even get to carry a bouquet of them with me. And I'd be wearing a white dress too, one that would make me feel beautiful and there'd be cake--"

"Cake, Anna?"

"Hey, it's been a really long time since I've had cake. There has to be wedding cake," Anna's voice was laced with excitement and Kratos smiled as her eyes were alight with joy.

"I see. Were we having a wedding I'm sure that we would have cake."

"But we're not having a wedding," Anna's features fell and her voice was laced in disappointment, "There won't be any flowers or a dress or even cake."

"I suppose not," Kratos said, concern at the sudden disappointment he knew she was experiencing and he squeezed her hand, "We could still have cake, it could commemorate our desire to be wed."

"It wouldn't be the same. I…always imagined wedding cake. I always imagined a wedding. I always thought that there'd be that man that I'd promise always to love and be with. I mean, be with forever," Although her eyes and voice were laced in sorrow she gave him a small smile, "But, you know what? Maybe all that doesn't matter. Maybe it doesn't matter that there won't be a wedding, as long as I get to be with you. I know that I want you to be my husband and I want to be your wife. I guess that'll have to be enough."

Kratos gazed into Anna's eyes glimmered in sorrow in the flickering light of the fire and remained silent. Although he was never one to pick up on emotions, even he could tell that there were tears that threatened to escape from her eyes. That was because of him. She was experiencing sorrow that almost caused her to weep because of him. Because he was too stubborn to let go of all of the implications and ideas that the Church of Martel held for him. Anna had even told him what common sense should have, that Martel would be happy for him if he was to marry. She would have been ecstatic. There was no reason for him to stubbornly cling to the thoughts of the church that he despised. Especially because it was causing her despair.

"It won't be enough, not to me. I…we can have your wedding, Anna."

"Really?" Anna's voice was laced with hopeful excitement, "You want to have a wedding now? But…but what about all that with the Church of Martel?"

"That doesn't matter, not anymore. It may have made a mockery of religion but it's the only way for us to be married. I imagine Mithos would have modeled the ceremonies to those that were performed so long ago."

"Is that really true?"

"I have no idea. I've never paid any mind to the trivial ceremonies of the church. They've never concerned me before."

"A wedding isn't a trivial ceremony."

"I know that now."

Relief and joy flooded his being as he saw Anna's eyes alight with the joy and excitement that they contained earlier and her lips broke into a smile.

"We're really getting married. We're really having a wedding."

"Yes," Kratos smiled and he felt an insurmountable joy unfurl inside of his being because of her happiness. Because of their wedding.

"That's amazing! I can't wait. Oh, there's so much we have to decide now. Like the city it's going to be in and how big it's going to be and the flowers and the cake and my dress," Her voice was laced in youthful exuberance and Kratos' smile widened. Her eyes took a teasing glint, "And what you're going to wear. You're going to have to dress up too."

"I…" Words escaped him as she gazed at him with the excitement that etched her features. He couldn't refuse, "It's getting late, I think that we should sleep. We can talk of the wedding plans tomorrow."

"But I can't sleep, I feel so…so happy!"

"I don't think that I can sleep either, not now," Kratos chuckled at her outburst, "But we don't have to sleep."

Kratos placed a hand on her shoulder and an unidentifiable emotion shone in her eyes that mixed with her excitement at his touch. She quickly slid across the bed towards him and leaned against his chest, her warm arms wrapping about him.

"I think that's something that I can live with."

Anna's smile grew. Her face mere inches from his own and he felt her warm breath against his skin. Kratos did not voice a response as he captured her lips with his own and wrapped his own arms about her, joy arising in his being as she responded in ways that he wanted her to. No thoughts save that of her consumed his mind and flooded his senses.

_A/N: I sincerely hope that anyone reading this enjoyed it. And if you liked it…I would love it if you reviewed._


End file.
